The Long Night of Solace Rewrite!
by shegrathefluffycommander
Summary: at long last it's finally here. Sam gets murdered during his wedding night leaving Penny seeking revenge against the person who did it. A stranger by the name of Dark shows up after the killer as well. With his own goals in place, will he ever get a long with the citizens of Pontypandy? warning does contain some swearing
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys it's shegra here. **

**Just a few moments before I go ahead and continue with The Long Night of Solace. As of this year and the next, I will be working on a very big movie project which I hope will have up by December 2015 on Youtube. So it will take up most of my time leaving very little rooms for updates here. As you can tell by my large library of stories that I have on here, I have been very behind on updates. Truth is...I'm losing my ability to write very slowly. **

**As an animator I just don't have time for updates on this website anymore. Please understand that it will take me longer than expected so I can't update when you guys want me to. Also I have shut down fanfiction requests for good.**

**Anyway on with the story**

chapter one

The church hall was filled with the life of hundreds of guests. The song: Pride and Joy, played heavily through the radio of the dance hall. People were swaying their hips and stomping their feet to the beat. The few that weren't dancing, were hanging around the hall either watching the band play or just talked amongst themselves. The celebration was in honor of two lucky love birds who-after two years- finally tied the knot. The couple was out on the floor as well dancing together. Somewhere in the hall itself, A shadow was watching them with a dark look in his white eyes . He eyed the couple's moments very carefully.

The sound of the music slowly died out around him allowing him to concentrate on the sound of the couple's heartbeats. His eyes flickered to the ginger haired man- the one he vowed to kill. He sighed to himself softly before getting up from the wall he was standing on. He allowed his wrist to flew slowly back on the hidden blade he had. He melted into the crowd to sneak up on his target. The sound of people around him died out some more when he finally got behind him. Tapping his target on the back gently, He stabbed his blade into the man's back before pulling away. People screamed when they saw the ginger haired man fall to the floor.

The assassin slipped away without anyone or anybody noticing him. A blonde haired lady held her lover in her lap crying gently. She watched the last light fade from his eyes and the slow fall of his chest. The female looked up at the window vowing silent revenge against the person who killed her mate.

Five Months past

The beautiful summer fell into a crisp, cool autumn. Colored leaves dotted the trees around the forest giving it a sunset hue. A blonde haired female sat underneath the tree looking up at the sky through the speckled leaves. Her hand slowly opened til the back of it fell onto the emerald grass. Her brown eyes blinked as her thoughts opened to when her and her lover met at this very spot a few moments before the wedding. She thought she was going to be with him forever but all of that faded into a flash when he was killed. After a few more moments, she got up from the tree dusting herself off gently. Today was the day of the memorial service for Sam. It took five months to plan it because his death, at the time, was still under investigation. His killer had never left any traces or signs that he had once been there. It saddened her to think that the person had not been delivered the longing justice she craved.

It didn't take her long to make it back into town. The town itself sat quietly, holding it's breathe for the grieving day. There was no buzzing life in the town only the thick cloud of grieve hung over it. She kept her thoughts together as she approached the square where the memorial was held for him. She kept back the tears that threatened to burst from her eyes. She walked over to where her black haired friend stood waiting by the fountain. She leaned against his side not uttering a word. The black haired man rubbed her shoulders gently keeping her in a tight hug. " it's going to be okay Penny." he comforted with his voice cracking. She nodded not making a sound. Friends and family soon piled into the square taking their sheets. Another blonde haired women stood crying with a brown haired man next to her keeping her comfort. His eyes too were streaking tears of pain and sorrow. Two blonde haired kids stood next to their mom also crying for that man had been their uncle.

A gray haired man took to the stage watching through hazy eyes as the people began to sit down. " great people of PontyPandy." he addressed. " Five months ago, a fellow comrade of ours was assassinated on his wedding day. We not know the reason of why the person murdered him. It spite of all the hatred that is going on right now, I want us to take a few moments to remember our fallen hero." The town was in sorrowful silence straining their red eyes torwards Station Officer Steele. " he was a brave man willing to place his life on the line for others. He was a kind and caring person overall." He began to choke. Unable to say anymore, he backed away from the microphone. Penny pulled away from Elvis's side and went up stage. She looked out into the crowd who had their mourning eyes still locked on. She gulped and gave herself a few moments before speaking: " in the years that I've known Sam." she began. " I knew him not only as the hero but as a lover as well." she kept the tears out of her eyes as she continued. " being with him in those years was truly and wonderful blessing. I'm glad god brought him to me." She backed away from the mic unable to say more.

The ceremony finally ended after the flag had been handed to Sam's brother, Charlie. In the shadows a lone figure watched them. His dark gray hair blew in the luke warm breeze that barreled. His dark blue eyes narrowed at Penny as she walked past him. The two touched for a brief moment. " I'm sorry." he whispered apologetically. He picked up the pace giving Penny little time to respond. She turned to the figure confused by what just happened. He wasn't wearing anything she recognized. He looked back at her. " just don't step in my way next time okay?" Penny narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything to him. She watched as he walked away from her.

The station was quiet as well. The natural sounds of the building was silenced giving it a cold dead feeling. She didn't hear anybody upstairs either. She walked up into the kitchen to find the gray haired figure from before sitting with the chair laid back. " you again?" he asked. Penny narrowed her eyes again and gulped. " look I don't know what you want or why your here just leave." she murmured harshly. The figure raised an eyebrow. " well isn't that a way to talk to a guest?" " aw Penny I see you've met our new recruit." greeted Station Officer Steele. Penny turned around. " new...recruit?" she asked confusedly. The figure laughed at her. " yea! the name's Dark...Dark uzmaki." Dark got up out of the chair. He held out his hand to her. " nice to meet you." Penny hesitantly took his hand. " nice to meet you too, Dark." Dark took his hand out from hers.

**what will come of our heros now? Will Penny and Dark get along? stay tuned!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello guys**

**thank you so much for the person who reviewed. I know you guys want to see updates for this story but again I am losing my care to write. Don't expect constant updates for this story**

chapter two

Dark put on his carefree attitude. " penny, Elvis I trust that you will make Mr. Uzmaki feel like one of us?" questioned Station Officer Steele. Penny nodded giving Dark a stern look. Dark grinned darkly. " what I don't bite." he sneered lightly. He leaned backwards in the chair he was in. " Sir he doesn't look like the type that would do anything around here." murmured Penny. Station Officer Steele nodded. " that's because you are going to train him Penny." murmured Steele. " what!" gasped Dark and Penny at the same time. " look Penny, I know you are still hurting but it's time for you to move on now." Penny's gaze fell not meeting his. " fine if that is what you want sir." she murmured again softly.

" right well it's back to work for everyone." he muttered as he left. Dark got out of the chair. " right what do you want me to do, chief?" he asked. Penny thought for a moment. " do you know how to do vehicle maintence?" she questioned. Dark nodded. " aye a little but I can work on big trucks and boats." Penny nodded slowly. " okay." he murmured. Penny eyed the band around his neck. " um what is that?" she asked. Dark glared at her. " that is none of your concern." he muttered. Penny handed him the tool box. " here take this and go work on venus eh?" Dark nodded. " you got it boss." Dark ducked under and went to work.

Penny went over to the window and gazed out of it. She twirled the ring she had in her palm around. She was still remembering him. Her thoughts were interuppted when Dark cussed out loud over oil leaking onto his shirt. " found your problem!" he yelled. He rolled out wiping his hands off. " someone cut your oil pipe no wonder why there was a huge oil spot under it." Penny nodded. " I'll have to order another one later." Dark got up before stuffing his hands into his pockets. " for now I wouldn't recommend moving her until I've fixed the problem." he went to leave when Penny stopped him. " where do you think your going?" He sighed. " to the beach." he waved her off stuffing his hand back into his pocket. Penny darkened her glare and shook his head at him. " it's like pulling teeth with that guy." She felt a wave of sadness wash over her bringing her deeper into depression. She slid down the wall crying. Elvis came over to her. " hey it's okay." he whispered. Penny choked on her sob.

Dark was walking down the streets without a care. He kept a hold of the twig he had firmly in his mouth. He felt a small body slam into him. " Oye watch it brat!" he yelled. Norman looked at him. " why don't you watch it you big doof!" Dark picked him up. " you really want to take on someone like me!" he growled. " i eat punks like you for breakfest!" Norman gulped and struggled to get out of his hands. " put me down!" Dark grinned and dropped him. He stuffed his hands into his pocket again. " oh and if you ever touch me again punk, I'll slaughter you without hesitance." he threatened looking at Norman. Norman nodded and ran off screaming for his mom. Dark shrugged and kept watching. " man people in this place." he muttered. He wasn't a people person he was so used to living in a house in the middle of nowhere. He leaned on the rail overlooking the quay. He spat out the twig he had in his mouth narrowing his eyes against the glare of the sun.

Dark choose somewhere close to the beach in hopes of just being away from highly crowded cities for once. He knew the pay as a firefighter was good and it gave him a chance to do something outside of his usual lifestyle. He watched the sun began to set a little. His phone went off quietly in his pocket. "yo! Dark I got some good news for ya buddy." murmured Gajeel excitedly over the phone. Dark smiled. " oh really?" he asked. " yea I just recieved word about a raver in Newtown. me and Ray are going are you too buddy?" Dark nodded. " why of course I won't miss a raver when is it?" " tomorrow night." Dark smiled. " alright don't wait up." he chuckled as he hung up.

Dark went back to the fire station and walked up the stairs. He kept his cool and cold look on his face. He saw Penny look up at him causing him to look away. " I'm not a dog." he gruffed. Penny stood up. " da hell is your problem!" she hissed. He glared at her. " hey I've been a street rat. besides what is wrong with me is none of your concern." he snapped. Dark didn't have time for people questioning him. He sat back in the chair. " don't get your panties in a twist." he muttered. Dark went home that night after work. He loved the feel of the sea breeze on his hair. He was all excited about the raver tomorrow night. He was lost in thought when he heard someone calling his name. He turned around to see Penny walking up to him.

" what come to chew me out again eh?" he asked coldly. " why don't you come over here and find out?" she snapped. Dark sighed and walked up to her. " look I don't have time for this okay?" She stared him down. " I don't know who you think you are but I will not have some stranger come in and show off just because he wants to. Here at this firestation we show control and discipline." Dark just rolled his eyes. " I don't care about your rules kay? I honestly could give a shit less about them. You probably don't know what a street rat is like do you? your a princess you don't care anyway." and with that he turned around storming off. Penny stood there shocked by his attitude. She shook her head going home for the night thinking about what he said.


End file.
